On Rainy Day
by Fissi
Summary: Ketika hujan turun.. Itulah sosok lainmu yang siap memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Ketika hujan turun itulah kau yang menyanyikan senandung kerinduan yang mendalam untukku. KyuMin. GS OS. FF sebelumnya salah publish maaf.


_**On rainy days~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary; **_Ketika hujan turun.. Itulah sosok lainmu yang siap memeluk'ku dengan erat. Mengobati rasa rindu'ku yang semakin tak bisa terobati. Disaat hujan turun.. Itulah kau yang menyanyikan senandung kerinduan yang mendalam untukku._

**Disclaimer: FF ini punya saya xD Jika ada kesamaan hanya kebetulan.**

**:D**

**Happy read.**

**.**

**.**

**SUNGMIN POV.**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku saat merasakan rintikan hujan mulai mengguyur bumi. Senyumku terulas saat aku tahu, aku tahu sosok itu akan memelukku lagi. Tatapanku teralihkan tepat pada tempat disampingku. Tempat tidur ini.. Kyuhyun. K—Kau Kyuhyun?

Hhh

Helaan nafasku terdengar saat melihat sosok itu kembali menghilang. Aku selalu berharap jika sosok itu kembali, sosok yang aku nantikan kembali datang. Tersenyum padaku dan seolah memintaku untuk memeluknya. Ia memang selalu datang. Namun, ia kembali meninggalkanku dengan rasa rindu yang tidak pernah berkurang.

Sret!

Hampa.. Hanya kehampaan yang bisa aku rasakan saat sosok itu menghilang. Saat aku tersadar jika ini hanya halusinasi semata. Aku mencoba menguatkan hatiku.. Ini hanya sebagian kecil dari hal yang begitu menyakitkan dari kisahku.

Mulai beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur yang selalu membuatku terlelap. Membawa ingatanku berlabuh menuju alam mimpi. Membuatku bisa melupakan lelah dan sakit yang mendera hatiku. Walau hanya sebentar.. Dan meskipun sosok Kyuhyun kembali terlihat.

.

Sosok Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah lepas dari hidupku. Ia akan selalu berputar di ingatanku, membuatku selalu haus akan cintanya. Membuatku selalu gila karena merindunya..

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk didepan kaca besar yang menghadap langsung kearah matahari terbit. Menyesap coffeku dan kembali merasa sosok itu duduk disampingku, tersenyum padaku.. Saat aku kembali menatap kesamping, sosok itu telah menghilang.

Senyum getir aku sungingkan. Terima kasih.. Terima kasih kau masih mau mengobati rasa rinduku padamu. Disaat kecaman hatiku mencapai puncak, kau muncul dan kembali memberiku semangat untuk menunggu.

Hujan turun semakin deras, mereka seakan tersenyum padaku. Membuatku tenggelam dalam pesona tetesan yang semakin menggila itu. Memeluk tubuhku sendiri dan berusaha membayangkan kedua lengan kokoh milik sosok Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuhku.

Memfokuskan pikiranku, mencoba kembali merasakan bisikan hangat Kyuhyun pada telinga ini._'Aku pasti kembali_..' bisikan itu sungguh terdengar nyata ditelingaku. Aku membuka kedua mataku cepat beranjak dari duduk nyaman ini, mengelilingkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Kyu!" aku berteriak keras memanggil sosok Kyuhyun dan akhirnya kembali terduduk lemas saat aku sadar itu semua hanya ilusi.. Hanya bayangan yang sama sekali tidak pernah dapat terealisasikan.

Kapan kau akan kembali? Hanya itu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Dengarlah aku..,

.

.

Waktu telah berlalu dan hujan deras masih mengguyur kota Seoul ini, aku terdiam saat tetesan-tetesan kerinduan itu membasahi sekujur tubuhku. Aku sudah tidak sanggup dan memilih untuk ikut tenggelam dalam pelukan hujan yang entah kenapa terasa begitu hangat. Namun tiba-tiba.. Bibirku kelu, langkahku terhenti, jantungku berdetak begitu kencang. Hatiku kembali dihujam rasa sakit dan rindu yang meluap penuh.

Lelehan air mata mulai membasahi wajahku. Ingatanku terbang jauh menuju pada masa lampau. Mengenang masa yang telah berlalu, tentangmu. Kenangan tentangmu tidak akan pernah bisa memudar walau dengan seiring waktu yang terus berlalu. Ingatan ini akan terus terpatri didalam benakku hingga aku melupakan namaku sendiri.

Bahkan hingga saat ini, saat-saat dimana aku sudah mulai lelah dengan diriku sendiri. Ingatan tentangmu 'lah yang kembali menyemangatiku. Membuatku terus bertahan walau aku tahu, itu tak berguna. Membuatku terus menunggu walau aku tahu.. Tak ada hasilnya sama sekali.

Kenapa?

Karena kau pergi, kau telah pergi meninggalkanku dengan seribu rasa rindu dan sesak yang tak akan pernah bisa tersampaikan. Tak ada lagi yang mampu aku lakukan.. Kau begitu membuatku gila.. Huks..

Aku rapuh tanpamu.

Aku mati tanpa cintamu.

Aku hilang tanpa dirimu.

Aku adalah seekor merpati yang terombang ambing dalam badai besar, seekor merpati yang menunggu jantan yang akan menjemputnya. Seekor merpati yang terus menunggu walau jantan itu tidak akan pernah datang. Menangis perih dan berusaha bertahan dalam badai besar dengan hati yang benar-benar telah hacur remuk berkeping-keping.

.

'_Hujan selalu bersama dengan dingin, dan kau tahu? Aku adalah hujan dan kau adalah dingin. Kita berdua selalu sama.. Jadi jika hujan turun maka itu adalah hari untuk kita berdua.. Kita harus bersama-sama dan saling menggengam tangan dengan erat. Aku akan memelukmu dengan erat dan memberikan kehangatan yang kau butuhkan. Karena kau hidupku..'_

Ucapan itu.. Selalu aku ingat ketika hujan turun.

Dihari hujan..

Kau selalu menggengam tanganku dengan erat,

Memberikan kehangatan yang tidak pernah aku rasakan,

Mengikat janjimu padaku..

Membuat hatiku terikat begitu kuat padamu hingga.. Aku merasa hanya kau,

Hanya kau seorang yang aku butuhkan.

Kata-kata itu tidak pernah aku lupakan. Setiap hujan turun aku memang merasakan dirimu, membuat rasa perih ini semakin menjadi dan menjalar keseluruh syarafku. Melumpuhkan hati dan pemikiranku hingga.. Yang terlihat hanya kau~ Hanya dirimu. Senyum indah itu.. Senyuman yang sudah lama aku dambakan kehadirannya. Senyuman yang sangat aku rindukan.

Kau terasa begitu nyata. Setiap derap langkahmu, setiap hembusan nafasmu, setiap lirihan suaramu. Aku bisa merasakannya. Kau kembali kepadaku.. Itulah yang aku harapkan. Namun, aku harus kembali bersabar menahan perih saat itu hanya ilusi yang membutakanku.

Kau bagaikan guyuran hujan yang memeluk tubuhku dengan begitu erat. Lirihan dinginmu begitu menusuk relung hatiku. Aku tidak tahu.. Kapan aku akan tersadar dan menerima kenyataan jika dirimu telah pergi. Keberadaanmu terasa melekat kuat pada relung hati dan pikiranku bahkan seluruh tubuhku. Aku begitu sesak.. Sangat sulit untuk bernafas karena kau pergi dariku.

Tetesan hujan ini adalah saksi,

Air mata ini adalah bukti saat kau meninggalkanku dari dunia,

Hari hujan ini adalah lembaran yang belum selesai antara kau dan aku,

Karena aku yakin kau akan kembali..

Memeluk tubuhku dan berkata,

Semuanya baik-baik saja.

Aku percaya itu..

Selalu percaya itu.

Kita berdua akan menyelsaikan lembaran ini dengan akhir yang bahagia.

**.**

**Flashback.**

_**SUNGMIN POV.**_

Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajahku saat aku menerima sebuket bunga mawar merah lengkap dengan sebuah surat termanis yang pernah Kyunnie berikan. Kyunnie benar-benar membuatku terbang kali ini.

"_Kau adalah Lee Sungmin.  
Aku sangat bersyukur dengan kenyataan itu.  
Kau tidak perlu berusaha menjadi orang lain seperti sebelumnya,  
karena hanya kau.. Hanya Lee Sungmin yang mampu,  
Mengikat hatiku begitu kuat hingga hari ini._

_Lee Sungmin, will you marry me?  
-Hangang river park, 14.00-_

_With love,  
Cho Kyuhyun."_

Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu, segeraku ambil mantel dan payung merah muda milik 'ku untuk menemui Kyunnie. Mulai berjalan riang menyusuri jalanan yang licin karena hujan masih turun membasahi permukaan bumi berserta isinya. Merapatkan matelku dan kembali tersenyum senang seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru. Perlu diketahui.. Hanya sosok Kyunnie yang mampu membuatku seperti ini.

.

.

Aku merasa senyumku semakin tersunging indah ketika aku melihat hamparan sungai Han didepan mataku. Aku sedikit mengangkat tanganku, melirik jam tangan yang terpasang pada pergelangan tangan ini,"13.45.. Kyunnie pasti sudah disini!" aku berujar bahagia dengan lantang. Tanpa tahu jika sebenarnya Kyunnie bahkan belum datang.

Tap!

"Eoh.. Belum?" aku hanya mampu bertanya pada diriku sendiri saat sosok Kyunnieku tidak ada disana. Tidak ada pelukan dan bisikan kerinduan yang selalu aku ingin dengan dari Kyuhyunku itu. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Mulai berpikir positif dan mulai menunggu Kyunnie pada bangku taman yang kosong. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku percaya Kyuhyun akan datang tanpa aku memberi tahu.

.

15 menit berlalu, Kyuhyun masih belum datang. Dan entah kenapa perasaanku benar-benar tidak nyaman saat teringat dengan Kyunnie. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Kyuhyun? Aku mulai bergetar dalam diam. Berdoa agar Kyunne baik-baik saja. Inilah perasaan tidak baikku hingga memang berujung meyedihkan.

.

35 menit kemudian,

Aku memilih tetap tinggal ditempat yang sama. Kyuhyun pasti datang. Walaupun keresahanku tentang Kyuhyun mulai menggila, aku masih akan menahan dan menunggu untuk Kyuhyun datang.

.

60 menit kemudian,

Hingga satu jam kemudian, aku masih sama. Bahkan hujan turun semakin deras dan suhu semakin menurun. Aku akan menunggu Kyuhyun datang walau tubuhku bergetar hebat dan bibirku mulai membiru."Kyunnie~" aku memanggil nama itu dengan penuh harap. Berharap Kyuhyun akan datang padaku.

.

75 menit kemudian,

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Handphone yang kupegang kuat bergetar, tertulis nama Kyunnie pada panggilan masuk itu. Tanpa ragu, aku segera menerima telepon ini.

"Kyunnie, kau baik-baik saja?" aku bertanya cemas. Sungguh, aku tidak akan marah jika Kyuhyun melupakan janji kami hanya karena meeting. Tapi kali ini, perasaanku berkata lain. Aku sangat risau dengan Kyuhyun, apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja? Perasaan aneh ini tidak benar kan? Aku hanya mampu berharap seperti itu.

'Apa ini benar dengan Nyonya Cho Sungmin?'

Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara seorang perempuan diseberang sana dengan pertanyaan aneh, setahuku memang Kyunnie menamai diriku Cho Sungmin pada handphonenya."Nde.. Aku Sungmin.." jawabku ragu.

'Nyonya, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun berada di Samsung Medical center karena tak sadarkan diri. Tutttutt—'

**Brugh**.

Tubuhku limbung, tatapanku mengabur, dadaku bergemuruh kencang. Nafasku tercekat hingga akhirnya aku jatuh terduduk pada hamparan rumput. Ini tidak benar kan? Kyunie baik-baik saja kan? Kyunnie sedang dalam perjalanan kemari! Hukss.. Kenapa? Kenapa terjadi? Aku mulai tak terkendali.

"Kyu—Kyunnie.. Huks.. Hukss.." aku hanya bisa melirih tak percaya. Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa sangat berat.. Aku mencoba bangun kemudian berlari kencang, sekencang aku bisa. AKu harus menemui Kyunnie dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

Aku yakin Kyunnieku pasti baik-baik saja! Hukss..

**.**

_Aku akan selalu percaya padamu,  
Menunggumu dan.. Mencintaimu.  
Kau lah yang paling berharga yang aku milik.  
Tidak akan aku lepaskan._

.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Derap langkah kakiku terdengar nyaring didalam lobby ramai ini. Aku membawa tubuhku berlari tergesa, aku tidak bisa berlama lagi. Aku harus melihat Kyunnieku.. Untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja.. Hukss

Aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan, tubuh basah kuyupku. Wajah dan mata memerah.. Benar-benar sempurna hukss.. Aku tidak harusnya seperti ini.. Hukss.. Kyunnie akan marah padaku. Pintu lift terbuka. Aku segera masuk dan menekan tombol untuk menuju lantai 7 rumah sakit. Kyuhyunnie.. Maafkan aku, hukss..

1

2

3

4

5

6

Tring!

Aku berlari keluar, berlari kelorong bagian kanan dengan terengah."Eonnie!" aku berteriak sebisaku saat melihat sosok Heechul eonnie, kakak sepupu Kyuhyunku. Hukss.. Apa ini? Kenapa Heechul eonnie terlihat tengah histeris dipelukan Hankyung oppa. Hukss.. Apa?!

Heechul eonnie berbalik, menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa terdefinisikan. Huks.. Aku mohon, jangan buat aku semakin gila. Eonnie mendekati tubuhku, memelukku dengan erat.. Bahkan sangat, tubuhnya pun bergetar."Eonnie.. Hukss.." aku memanggil Heechul eonnie bergetar.

"Huks.. Huks.. Minnie.. Kyu.. Huks.. Kyunnie." Heechul eonnie meremas bahuku kuat dengan tangisnya yang sangat hebat.

"Eonnie.. Kyunnie kenapa? Kenapa Kyunnie eonnie?" aku bertanya dengan tak sabar. Kegilaanku semakin berada pada titik hitam. Aku mohonn.. Jangan biarkan sesuatu terjadi pada Kyuhyunie ku..

"Huks.. Huks.. Kyunnnie.."

Aku hampir mati karena debaran jantung yang semakin menggebu-gebu,"Aku mohon.. Katakan padaku.. Kyuhyun kenapa?" menatap Hankyung Oppa dengan tatapan memelasku. Aku sudah benar-benar tidak sanggup hukss.. Kyuhyun.. Kyu~~

Hankyung Oppa menatapku lembut, mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk mengelus kepalaku kemudian menghapus jejak air mata yang terus saja tercipta pada pipiku. Tersenyum menguatkan,"Ming.. Kyuhyun sudah pergi.."

**Slash!**

Aku merasa jiwaku terhempas begitu saja saat mendengar jawaban itu. Jawaban yang seakan begitu mudah terucap dan membuatku terjerembab kedalam jurang tak ada ujung. Aku membatu. Menatap Hankyung Oppa dingin kemudian melepaskan pelukan Heechul eonnie. Aku berjalan menuju ruangan Kyuhyunku dirawat.

**Brak**!

Membuka pintu dengan kasar bagai manusia tak berhati.

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

**Brugh**!

Hukss..

Hukss..

Aku kembali ambruk, air mataku tak dapat tertahankan lagi seperti sebelumnya. Sosok itu.. Sosok itu… Hukss.. "Huks.. Kyunnie.." aku memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sangat lirih. Perih didadaku terasa begitu mencekik."Kyunnie.. Aku menunggumu.. Huksshukss.." lirihanku kembali terdengak sesenggukan.

"Huks.. Huks.. Huks.. Bangun Cho! Katakan apa salahku hingga kau bermain gila seperti ini? Jangan mempermainkan ku seperti ini Cho bangun,Heueheuehu…" tidak... Huks.. Ini tidak benar! Tidak benar sama sekali! Kyuhyun hanya bermain denganku. Kyuniie tidak mungkin meninggalkanku.. Hukss.. Katakan ini hanya kebohongan.. Aku mohon katakana semua ini hanya kebohongan.. Agh.. Agh.. Agh..  
Bangun Kyu..

"Kyunnie.. Kyunnie.. Kyunnie! Heueheueheuehuu.." hukss.. Aku hanya bisa berteriak lirih ditempatnya tanpa mampu memeluk tubuh kaku yang perlahan mulai menjauh sedikit demi sedikit dari pandanganku.

"Kyunnie!" aku berteriak sekencang mungkin saat kereta dorong itu membawa tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh dariku. Perih didadaku benar-benar membuncah. Tidak.. Aku mohon jangan.. Jangan bawa Kyuhyun pergi dariku.. Aku mohon.. Hukss.. Hukss..

Aku menggapai-gapai lemas kedua tanganku, seakan melambai pada Kyuhyun. Meminta Kyuhyun untuk tetap bersamaku.

"Aghaghagh.." aku merintih pilu saat kereta itu semakin membawa Kyuhyun jauh. Jauh pandangan mataku.. jauh dari hidupku.. Selamanya.. Agh.. Selamanya..

"Kyunnie! Cho Kyuhyunnie!" aku berteriak kencang menyerukan rasa perih dan sesak dihatiku. Hukss.. Kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi tuli? Kenapa ia tidak berhenti dan berbalik? Hukss.. Kenapa ia pergi ke lorong gelap tanpa ujung itu. Kenapa ia tidak membawaku?

"Heueheueheueheuu.." aku hanya bisa meraung saat tubuh bodohku ini kembali terjatuh. Terkulai begitu menyedihkan diatas lantai dingin dengan isakan dan teriakan kepedihan yang menjelma membutakan arahku.

"Aghaghaghagh.. Kyunnie.. Kyunnie!" anhiya.. Kyu.. Kyunnie, aku mohon..."Eonnie.. Heugheug.. Eonnie.. Kembalikan Kyuhyunku hukss.. Kembalikan!" ketika Heechul eonnie memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Aku hanya bisa berteriak memintanya mengembalikan Kyuhyunku. Hukss.. Kyuu..

"Kenapa Kyuhyun ku menjadi tuli, _eonni_ _jebal_ mengapa dia tidak mendengarku? Agh.. Agh.."

"Ming.." lirih pilu Heechul eonnie, aku memang sangat menyedihkan. Aku benar-benar tak terkendali saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun terbujur kaku dengan mata yang tertutup rapat."Kyunnie!" teriakanku seolah menggetarkan bumi dan menggemparkan langit.

Bumi ikut bersedih bersamaku.. Awan kelabu menemaniku melewati hari yang tiada akan berarti lagi setelah sosok itu pergi.

Kyu~~

.

.

.

Satu hari kemudian,

Aku berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Kudekap foto Kyuhyun dengan erat pada pelukanku. Memasuki sebuah rumah dikawasan distrik Seoul. Aku membuka pintu itu dengan gerakan pelan.

Berusaha menguatkan diri saat tubuhku kembali bergetar saat menghirup wangi khas yang menguar dari tempat ini. Wangi yang sama.. Wangi yang selalu ingin hirup setiap detiknya. Wangi tubuh Kyuhyun~

Wangi tubuh Kyuhyunku yang begitu memabukanku.

Dengan tanpa sadar aku memeluk foto Kyunnie semakin erat.

Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku begitu hati-hati memasuki rumah ini. Kedua mataku menelisik dengan teliti. Mengamati setiap goresan-goresan tangan Kyuhyun pada dinding dengan cat pink ini. Saat kedua telapak tanganku merasakan bekas-bekas sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun pada meja hitam, terasa begitu lembut. Seperti setiap bisikan Kyuhyun pada relung hatiku.

Saat ia merengkuh bahu lemahku.. Mengelus punggung rapuhku dan menuntunku untuk kembali dari keterpurukan. Tapi kenapa.. Hukss.. Kenapa kau membuatku kembali terpuruk Kyuu.. Kenapa? Eug.. Eug.. Hukss.. Hukss..

Aku sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi, tubuhku terjatuh dengan isakan yang semakin kencang dan raungan kerinduan mendalam."Kyunnie.." aku memanggil Kyuhyun begitu penuh harap.

'_Kyuhyun menyiapkan rumah itu khusus untukmu. Dia ingin kau menetap disana, Ming. Eonnie harap kau mau.. Pesan terakhirnya untukmu.. Kau harus hidup bahagia..'_

"Kyuu…" aku kembali berteriak kencang meminta sosok Kyunnieku kembali. Namun hanya hembusan angin musim dingin yang menjawab. Seolah akan membiarkanku dengan luka dalam dan kekosongan hati yang menyiksa.

.

Daun berguguran, angin berhembus kencang, mataharipun mulai menghilang. Seiring dengan hilangnya Kyuhyun dari kehidupan Sungmin dan membuat gadis itu itu kehilangan arah dan tujuan hidup.

**Flashback end.**

.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan mengepalkan tanganku kuat,"Hhh.." mengambil nafas kemudian menghapus air mata yang kembali tak terbendung ini. Mendongakan wajahku, menatap hujan yang seakan enggan meninggalkanku. Ku raih handphone yang kembali aku genggam dengan keras. Menekan speed dial nomor satu dan

Pliip.

Terdengar sahutan dari line teleponku,

**Baby Gyu's calling**

'Tuttt.. Tuttt..'

'Yeoboseyo?'

.

.

'_Ketika hujan turun.. Itulah sosok lainmu yang siap memeluk'ku dengan erat. Mengobati rasa rindu'ku yang semakin tak bisa terobati. Disaat hujan turun.. Itulah kau yang menyanyikan senandung kerinduan yang mendalam untuku. Membuatku kembali bertahan meski aku sakit.. Memberiku rasa percaya diri yang besar.. Jika…  
Kau akan kembali padaku..Membuatku yakin.  
Dan membuatku merasa untuk hal itu aku bisa..  
Aku akan Bersabar lebih banyak lagi untukmu. Kembalilah…Kembalilah malaikatku~'_

.

.

Sorry for typo :) Semoga ada yang mau baca. Please.. Tinggalkan sarannya :D


End file.
